


Baby

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: You want a baby with Thanos and he takes you up on your offer.
Relationships: Thanos (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I wrote this request as a prompt for Thanos/reader breeding kink, so I hope you enjoy! :D

“A baby?” Thanos asked, glancing down at you with a curious look as you straddled his lap. “What makes you consider this now?”

You shrugged sheepishly, running your hands down his bare chest. “I don’t know, it’s been something I’ve been thinking about recently.”

He gave you a smug smile as his hands travelled down your naked form, following your curves as they settled on your ass. You let out a surprised gasp as he rubbed his member against your sex, pleasurable tingles spreading through your body. “Are you sure it isn’t because you’re currently aroused?”

You glared up at him with a pout. “You make it sound like I base all my decisions on how horny you make me.”

“You don’t?” He chuckled as you groaned angrily. “I’m kidding. But is this something you’ve really thought through?”

“I think so,” you said, kneeling up and wrapping your arms around his shoulders to pull him down for a soft kiss. “I kind of like the idea of little feet running around. They’d have both you and me in them. Proof of our love.”

You sat back down in his lap as he smiled. “Perhaps. Though I should hope they take more after you in looks than myself.”

“Ha ha,” you said sarcastically. With a mischievous smirk, you reached underneath you and wrapped your fingers around his cock, stroking the head between your folds as you moaned softly. “So is that a yes?”

Thanos hummed softly as he guided your hips into place, urging you to sink down onto him. Your breath hitched as he began to fill you, your walls tight around him. He groaned as he finally bottomed out; the process was always a bit difficult when it came to his size. But when you two finally came together, it felt like everything was meant to be. Your hands clutched to his shoulders, whiny moans escaping your throat as his large hands rubbed down your back. 

After a long, silent moment, he whispered, “If that is what you want, I am unopposed.”

As he began to work you up and down on his member, you cried out with each shift. His throbbing cock hit all of your most sensitive angles, your walls clenching around him with each gentle thrust. When your legs began to tremble too much to hold yourself up, he took more control, pushing you closer to the edge as you clutched to him. You whimpered and buried your head in his chest, feeling your end rushing forth. 

With a sudden stillness, the both of you peaked, revelling in the waves of pleasure washing over you. A low groan left his throat as he held tightly to you, his seed filling you up to the brim. You simply relished the closeness between you, hoping that a baby would soon be in your futures. 

**Author's Note:**

> There has been one more part requested for this Thanos breeding kink prompt so I will update this story with the next part when I complete it. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
